Lucisore Livan
Lucisore Livan is a chimera exorcist, and an adoptive sibling of Cardinal, a former member of the Hero Faction. He is the first person to be one of Arthur's subordinates. Appearance Lucisore Livan is a young man with a mix of black and white hair, pale grey eyes, pointed ears, and dressed in clerical clothing, similar to that of Carlo. As a chimera made using legendary and high-class dragons, he has the ability to transform into a Western Dragon. In his Dragon form, Lucisore resembles a majestic silver Dragon with a black and white aura surrounding him. However, due to the Vatican's experiments, Lucisore is a Western Dragon with Angel wings. Personality Lucisore is noted to being a ruffian for his bad attitude. Although Lucisore does show respect to certain individuals such as Arthur and his foster siblings Cardinal and Rosa. There are times when Lucisore can also get a bit emotional, such as in Volume 22 when he gets emotional over Arthur's decision in their team meeting, praising him with exaggeration. History Originally an orphan named Isaiah, Lucisore was abandoned by his parents when he was a baby and was raised in the Vatican by the Priestess, Doncella Strada, with his adoptive siblings Cardinal, Rosa Esorcista and Geirtir Rosenwald. After the disappearance of his foster siblings, Lucisore was chosen to be a part of a project called the "Chimera Project" under the supervision of Valper Galilei. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 20 Lucisore first appeared in Volume 20, having requested Ariel for a meeting with Arthur within an underground space beneath Tokyo. Upon being acquainted, Lucisore eagerly requests to be Arthur's subordinate, Arthur considers it but asks him to wait until after his High-Class Devil promotion for his answer. Lucisore later appears arriving with Arthur's team to temporary fill the role as his Pawn for the Rating Game World Tournament. 10 days later, although while their team having successfully won the first three matches, they received negative reviews from critics. The whole team was feeling down about it, but eventually regain their determination to make it to the finals. Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Immense Exorcist Skills: Dragonification: * Dragon Flames: Ki Manipulation: Lucisore is a ki-based fighter, as such, he can control his ki and the ki of others around him. He can use absorb ki and use it in different ways, He utilized it in order to put Cardinal near death by overloading his ki after blocking his attacks. He can utilize ki for long-ranged combat by firing off a wave of it. Along with being able to cover himself in a different colored aura by gathering the elemental-based ki around him (thus gaining a red-colored aura using the fire-based ki). Immense Strength: Light-Based Weapons: As a chimera made using high-level angels, Lucisore is capable of creating light-based weapons with ease. He has proven capable of firing many colossal spears of light simultaneously with ease, as well as increase the power of his light swords. Flight: Equipment Light Swords: Lucisore wields duel swords of light in battle. Lucisore is also capable of coating his swords in dragon flames, creating holy flame swords. Trivia * Lucisore's name is made from a combination of the italian words, for "light" (Luc'e) and "killer" (Uc'cisore). His surname "Livan" means "to live". So Lucisore's name means "light killer to live". ** Lucisore's name is also very similar to the French word Lucisole, which means "firefly". * Lucisore is the first character that wanted to be Arthur's subordinate, the second being Muirne Cruach, and the third being Sieglinde. ** Eventually both Lucisore and Muirne become members of Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification, while Sieglinde became a member of Team Abyssal Prison Dragon of the Lake. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Exorcist